


I.t.A.N

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: 3x12 - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, M/M, Plot Twists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 16:26:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10575084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: What if Mickey said something different at the end of 3x12?





	

“You serious? You’re signing up?”

“Tomorrow morning.”

“That’s a dumbass fucking move. How long?” Mickey asks, the panic rising in his voice and in his face. He can feel it.

“Four years,” Ian says coolly, almost amused by the answer. Then he adds, “…minimum,” just to twist in the knife. It would seem evil and calculated if it weren’t for the sadness in his eyes. He was getting exactly what he wanted. He wanted Mickey to be Mickey. He was challenging him; trying to call his bluff. He just wants to hear it from him, finally. He just wants some girly declaration of…whatever the fuck they were. Then maybe he wouldn’t go. Maybe he’d forget all about it and they could fuck this little marriage set-back away.

But he’s being a little bitch, is what he’s being, and Mickey sure isn’t going to play along.

“What’re you hoping, I tell you not to go? I’mma chase after you like some bitch?” He’s angry because he’s hurt and that makes him angrier. His heart is pounding in his ears and he feel like he can’t take a full breath. It feels like he wants to admit he would do it. He’s fighting it with his cursing and harshness because Ian is standing in front of him like his mind is already made up. There’s nothing he could do and that scares him.

“I didn’t come here for you,” Ian says, and obviously Mickey’s response has put the nail in the coffin. It’s no longer fun. He turns away and starts down the hall, but it’s slow like he wants it to not be the case.

Mickey’s eyes are stinging with the tears that are about to drop. He knows what he could say that might make Ian stop long enough to give him more time to get his shit together. He just needs more time to get the words right, but he hears him getting further away in slow motion, and suddenly his mind makes a quick decision.

“Wait…” he calls out. Ian is strangely just outside the frame of the door, despite having been intent on leaving.

He appears back in Mickey’s sight looking like he doesn’t know why he’s even giving him a chance. But it’s a chance, so Mickey takes it with his bat shit crazy idea.

“Wait, what?” Ian asks, looking tired and defeated.

A beat passes as they look at each other; eyes locking on each other’s faces and waiting for what was coming next.

“I’m coming with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't know what this is, just wrote it after that video of Noel doing army stuff. This may have another part but I have way too much stuff going on. Sorry!!


End file.
